Just when it hit me...
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: FINALLY! SOMETHING FUNNY! Listen to the song while reading this... trust me, you'll like it! chars (C) k takehito, song (C)wild cherry. rated for implied yaoi and language


Play That Funky Music  
  
Written by Robert Parissi  
  
Recorded by Wild Cherry in 1976  
  
AN: What's wrong with me?! GAAAAAAAH!!!!! I was listening to the song and I just went hmm... . . XD  
  
Warning: singing weiss and schwarz! kawaii! and a ghetto speaking aya .  
  
*Everyone's calmly working in the flower shop. The radio is playing on an oldie's station, Aya is being his usual detached self, Ken is explaining to the kids the difference between soccertime and flowertime, Omi is trying to hide from Ouka, and Yohji is being... Yohji. Suddenly, a familiar song comes on the radio...*  
  
Aya, using the turned off hose as a mic: Hey do it now  
  
Yeah hey  
  
Yohji: Yeah, there was a funky redhead(Aya: 'Scuse me? Bitch! Y: I meant Schu! Really!)  
  
Fightin in an assassin band (Ken: We're a band? Yohji: Shhh.. don't talk.)  
  
And never had no problems yeah  
  
Omi: Except for Yohji's one night stands (Y: hey!)  
  
Aya: And then my only family (Aya kun: Imoto... ;_; )  
  
Didn't stop in the road! (Aya chan: I had the right of way! *deathglareÂ© Ran and Aya Fujimiya*)  
  
And I decided quickly, Yes I did  
  
To kill Reiji cus he's a mofo (Masafumi: Well if he hadn't done that to mom Hirofumi and I- Reiji: SHH!)  
  
All: Yeah they was  
  
Slicin' and dicin' and killin' to the groovin' (Yohji: We do a lot more than just kill to music... Schu: SHH!)  
  
Aya: And just when we closed up, Manx turned around and shouted  
  
Schwarz, sounding bored:We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Persia: You have a new mission, WeiÃŸ!!  
  
Girls, sounding totally hyper: We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Aya: Lay down that flowerpot and avenge Aya-chan untill you die  
  
Till you die, oh till you die (RTakatori: .)  
  
Aya: I tried to understand this,  
  
I thought that they were out of their minds.(Schu: Well, we know that Farf...)  
  
How could I be so foolish (how could I),*glares at Yohji who keeps his mouth shut*  
  
to not see I was the one behind. (Omi: You know, there's so many implications in that... *laughs nervously while staring at Nagi who turns red*)  
  
But still I kept on killin',  
  
woah, winnin' every step of the way.  
  
I said I must go back there,  
  
and check and see if Aya-chan's awake...  
  
All: Yeah they was  
  
Slicin' and dicin' and killin' to the groovin' (Farf: That sentence better damn well hurt God with it's wierdness!)  
  
Aya: And just when we closed up, Manx turned around and shouted  
  
Manx, sounding bored:We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Persia: You have a new mission, WeiÃŸ!!  
  
Birman, also bored: We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Ken: Lay down that soccerball and hunt down stupid Kase till you die  
  
Till you die, oh till you die (Kase: .)  
  
Omi: Gonna play that electified funky music, yeah  
  
--- Guitar Solo ---  
  
(Crawf daddy: Hey wait a minute)  
  
Aya: Now first it wasn't easy  
  
Changin' my name and gettin' erased  
  
Ken: And things were getting yaoi-ful  
  
I thought Yohji had slapped my behind (Y: SHH! Don't tell them!)  
  
Aya: But now its so much better (Schu: Actually, since we use lube now, it's- Yohji and Ken: SHH!)  
  
( Crawfy-kins-snuggleuffigus: its so much better )  
  
I'm killin everyone these days  
  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (Nagi: I still haven't. *glares at Omi, who shrugs* Omi: Not my fault Yohji used the last of it!)  
  
( Crawf again: no I won't)  
  
Of how he hurt my sister that day... *Aya's eyes narrow in anger* (Takatori: O.o)  
  
All: Yeah they was  
  
Slicin' and dicin' and killin' to the groovin' (Ken: Besides, we're not supposed to play the radio before we kill... Makoto: SHH!)  
  
Aya: And just when we closed up, Manx turned around and shouted  
  
Botan, playing with paper airplanes:We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Persia: You have a new mission, WeiÃŸ!!  
  
Schrient, lookin pms-ey: We need a few more flowers WeiÃŸ boy  
  
Omi: Lay down that Na- err... laptop and find out your real name untill you die  
  
Till you die, oh till you die (Aya: Hold up! That don't make no sense! When you find out yo real name, it don't take yo whole life! Omi: I'm just reading what she wrote!!! ;_; Makoto: ....Aya why are you talking ghetto? Aya: Whateva! Whateva! I do what I want! Bitch, you don't own me! Makoto: *backs away*)  
  
Aya: They shouted kill that Takatori!  
  
Ken: Kill that Takatori!  
  
Yohji: Kill that Takatori!  
  
Omi: Gotta keep on, plantin flowers... *is scared of teammates*  
  
Aya: Kill that Takatoriii *fade out, thank God.* +  
  
OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D  
  
+Farf: No, we must HURT God! 


End file.
